Ignorance Is Innocent
by onebigfall
Summary: My version of what happened with Michael and Maria after the Soap Factory. NEW CHAPTER: Jan 2nd, 2008
1. The Soap Factory

**Disclaimer –** I own zip, nada nothing. Though I wish I owned Michael…..but that's a whole different story.

**Summary** – My version of what happened between Michael and Maria after the Heat Wave episode and carrying on from there I guess.

**Author's notes –** Just an idea I'm going on at the moment. I'm not sure how far it will go since it depends of the feedback and CC that I get to keep it going, so please read and review!

**Ignorance Is Innocent**

_Chapter One: The Soap Factory_

Maria pushed all the energy she could muster and ran, away from the Soap Factory…away from Michael. Eyes darting everywhere, searching frantically for her mother's hopeless Jetta so she could get the hell out of here. _There!_ Sighing with relief, she bolted to the little red mass and climbed in.

Taking in a long breath, she composed herself before starting up the engine and speeding off to her house. Once she reached, she threw the car in park and ran through her house, flying onto her bed. Then, and only then, did she succumb to the tears that had been threatening to spill since the words came out of Michael's mouth.

A million and one thoughts bombarded her mind. _Me getting intense? Who was he kidding? He started it, HE came to me. HE got intense, not me! I can't believe I let myself fall for him_. "You'd think I'd know better when it comes to Michael," Maria mumbled in between sobs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael had to use every ounce of strength to keep from running after her. _Maybe we should've never started this? What the hell is wrong with me? _He thought to himself, watching her retreating form walking away. When she said she needed air, he had stupidly chanced a glance at her, only to find eyes shining with unshed tears. He felt his heart clench at the sight, knowing he had put them there.

"_You started it you numbskull"_ came an annoying little voice in his head.

"I didn't see her trying to stop it." He muttered defensively.

"_It's not like you were complaining though"_ replied the voice.

"So what? It's not like I care anyway…she's just a human. I don't need her." He said, trying to convince himself that he really didn't feel anything for Maria.

"_Right….If you don't care for her, why does it feel like you've just lost the only thing you've ever had that was truly yours?"_ said the voice again which had seemingly taken residence in his head.

"Dammit!" Michael growled and took off, needing to get the hell away from the building before he went completely insane with the mental war taking place in side his mind.

So he walked mindlessly, his only intention to get as far away from the Soap Factory as possible. His feet took him to the desert, once his only place of comfort. Now, he had something better, more real then just empty surroundings. He had Maria. _Key word there being had_ he thought gloomily to himself. Planting his carcass on a large rock, he let his mind wander back to his most recent act of ignorance. Had he really forced away the one good thing in his life? Turned his back in blatant ignorance to her passion, refusing to believe that someone as beautiful and perfect as Maria DeLuca wanted to be with HIM of all people? Yeah, he had. Now, he had to figure out how to fix it.

Sighing heavily, he stared out into the open, hoping the answer would fall out of the sky. Then, it hit him…"That just might work," He thought. It wasn't the best plan, but it was something.

TBC….?

How's this going so far? Liking it? Hope so….I had the idea, then a major writer's block when it came to typing it all up. Anyway, if you like it, let me know, and I'll continue! CC much appreciated!


	2. Instinct

**Disclaimer –** I own zip, nada nothing. Though I wish I owned Michael…..but that's a whole different story.

**Author's notes –** Sorry this chapter took so long! Major writers block -- again! --. I don't do this often so I have trouble turning thoughts into words. Anyway, on to this chapter! Sorry if it isn't that good but I have loads of assignments and exams this week and next so sorry again! R&R please…comments and CC always appreciated!

**Ignorance Is Innocent**

_Chapter Two: Instinct_

He had semi-worked out his plan in his head during his journey back into Roswell. He didn't realise how tired he really was until he stopped to catch his breath just outside the outskirts of Roswell. He could feel his lungs burning from the strain and hear his own haggard breathing blaring in his ears. Absolutely exhausted by the tortures walk, he had intended to go straight back "home" but decided against it since Hank was probably out somewhere getting pissed out of his mind, depleting the limited amount of brain cells he had remaining in the process. He sure as hell didn't want to be there when Hank came stumbling back into the sorry excuse for the home, so he decided to head over to Max's and crash.

He walked slowly, still feeling the effects from his long walk back. He tuned out his surroundings since he knew the way route by heart, having walked the familiar streets all too often. He let his mind wonder back to his plan. He decided to give her space after what he said, knowing full well that Maria wouldn't come anywhere near him for awhile anyway. Give her space for how long though? That part he hadn't worked out yet, which was part of the reason he was headed for Max's. He needed help to figure out how to actually put the plan into action.

Michael's head snapped up when he heard a low growling coming from one of the houses. _I don't remember his neighbours having any dogs…wait a minute…_ He took a moment to inspect his surroundings. _Where am I? _He spun around on his heel, looking for a street sign to point out where he was. Not being able to spot one, he took a look along the line of houses and stopped when his eyes rested on a familiar red Jetta.

"Maria," he breathed. His breath caught in his throat and before he could object, his feet took on a life of its own, walking him all the way to her window. He could see her, bundled up under her sheets, chest rising and falling unevenly. _She's asleep._ He thought, pressing his palm up against the cool surface of her window. He then noticed it was slightly open. _She must have forgotten to lock it. Count on Maria to leave her damn window open for anyone to invade her room._ He thought and started to slide it open but stopped when he realised the stupidity of the act. After sliding it close, he shoved his hands deep in his pockets to prevent acting out his stupid impulse again. He took one last glace at her and begun to walk away.

_Straight to Max's Michael. Don't screw this up even more by letting her find you here._ He coached himself. But then, he heard it. A sound so soft, so sad that he could hardly believe it came from Maria. He **refused** to believe it. She was always bouncy, bubbly and talking everyone's ears of with such excitement in every word. Spinning on his heels, he walked briskly back to her window and pressed his ear against it. Sure enough, there she was tossing and turning in her sleep, whimpering, her face contoured in fear. Her whimpers turned quickly into sobs, which turned into high pitched shrieks. Now tossing and turning in her sleep, Maria looked and sounded the farthest thing from peaceful. _SHIT!_ Michael, scared out of his mind and worried sick about his angel, he acted according to his first instinct…


	3. In Crying Shame

**Disclaimer –** I own zip, nada nothing. Though I wish I owned Michael…..but that's a whole different story.

**Author's notes –** FINALLY! Another chapter lol. Sorry guys, had exam blocks and needed to study for most of them since i dont pay attention in class which i strongly advise against. I woulrd have added this 3 days ago but i had troubles with the Document Manager and kept getting errors and stuff but it works no so here you go! R&R and CC more than welcome!

**Ignorance Is Innocent**

_Chapter Three: In Crying Shame_

**Maria's POV of the previous chapter**

She lay still in her bed, eyes fixated on the glow in the dark stars stuck to her ceiling. Thoughts plaguing her brain, preventing her from much needed sleep.

_Damn that Spaceboy…why'd he have to blame it on me? Why'd he have to be such a damn good kisser? ...Why'd he have to go and make me fall in love with him?_ That last thought shocked Maria more than she could have imagined. But it was the truth, and it was no use denying it any longer.

_I'm turning out just like my mum_… she thought, then instantly felt a pang of pain at the unintentional stab at her mother. Yes she loved her, more than life itself, but she was never around. And when she was, she was too busy having a social life which prevented Maria from having one of her own. Roswell's a small town; imagine everyone knowing your mum's a social butterfly while you have trouble keeping the interest of a certain damned stonewall for even 5 minutes.

_He used me_. The thought hit her hard, making the acid in her stomach churn in disgust, realising she LET him use her. _He never cared….he never loved me…he was just using me_. The thoughts came, and didn't stop. The realisation hit her, breaking the dam she built behind her eyes, until she finally cried herself to a restless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dream sequence_

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" Shots rang out as Maria stood frozen in place, starring in amazement and curiosity at the thick red liquid oozing out of a little hole on her abdomen. Her eyes glazed over as she collapsed to the ground.

"Maria!" Liz screeched, running up and dropping on her knees next to Maria's still body.

"Someone please help! PLEASE!" Liz screamed.

Maria vaguely heard everything going on around her, but it all seemed so distant…."Liz…?"

"Maria? Maria, stay with us. Please you can't leave me….I need you Maria, please don't die on me…" Liz chocked out, her throat closing up as her body wrecked with sobs.

It seemed odd that though everything was blurry, only one person was clear: Michael Guerin. "Michael?.." she whispered.

"Let's go Max." Michael demanded, secretly shocked that Maria even knew his name.

"What? Michael we can't just leave her!" Max rationalised, hating to leave an innocent person lying on the ground bleeding to her death when he could have saved her life.

"It's too risky Max; too many people. She's just a human, we don't need her anyway. You heal her, we're exposed. She isn't worth it. We're leaving…NOW!" Grabbing Max's arm, he dragged his almost-brother out of the Crashdown Café.

Though the command was harshly whispered, Maria heard every word. Liz's face cam into view but Maria couldn't make out what she was saying. The thing that caught her eye was the hole in her stomach, covered in blood that was still pouring out. At that sight, the only thing she felt was the sizzling white hot pain that shot throughout her body. Her eyes glazed over, and the last thing she remembered thinking was "He'll never know…." Then her world went black.

_End dream sequence_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maria! Maria, come on!...Wake up dammit!" whispered a petrified Michael, while shaking Maria lightly by her shoulders.

He could see her eyes moving under her closed eyelids. Her cries had died down, which had actually scared him a lot more than her shrieking. She face was pale, glistening under the tracks left behind on her cheeks by her tears. Using his thumb, Michael wiped away her tears with one had, while using the other to shake her more forcefully.

"Maria? Come on Maria, you need to wake up now!" He tried again, louder this time. Once the words were out of his mouth, her breathing slowed to a normal pace and her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank god! Are you ok? What –?" He was cut off when Maria hastily shrugged off his hands and scrambled off her bed, scurrying off to the corner of her room. She looked at him as if she'd never seen him before…as if he were an alien. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but the fact that it was Maria looking at him like that scared the crap out of him.

"Maria, what's wrong? Why are you –?"

"GET OUT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Maria screamed through tears, body shaking with fear. She held her hand protectively over her stomach where the bullet had been, as if she could still feel the blood oozing out.

Puzzled and absolutely clueless to her sudden outburst, Michael took a step towards her, outstretching his arm to calm her, but stopped when she took a step back, further into the wall.

"No…stay away from me…you…you…you killed me…."


	4. Hysterics

**Disclaimer –** I own zip, nada nothing. Though I wish I owned Michael…..but that's a whole different story.

**Author's notes –** Sorry about not updating and if this is a bad chapter! I will try my best to update better. I'm a sucky updater : p

**Ignorance Is Innocent**

_Chapter Four: Hysterics_

**RE-CAP**

"_GET OUT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" Maria screamed through tears, body shaking with fear. She held her hand protectively over her stomach where the bullet had been, as if she could still feel the blood oozing out. _

P_uzzled and absolutely clueless to her sudden outburst, Michael took a step towards her, outstretching his arm to calm her, but stopped when she took a step back, further into the wall._

"_No…stay away from me…you…you…you killed me…."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You let me die…he shot me, you left…Max!...You dragged him out. Michael, you LET me die!" Maria rambled on, her voice abruptly rising and falling in decibels as she carried on in hysterics.

Stunned to silence at her insanely illogical accusation, Michael stood frozen in place. He could hear his heart beat picking up pace, the erratic beating pounded in his ears as he watched her cower away from him, sinking further into the shadows of her room.

Registering the fear written on her face, he tried, once again to calm her. "Maria. Maria you need to listen to me…" he tried, but she kept rambling, as if her own voice was keeping her from insanity. He took a step, but halted when he saw her eyes bulged in fear.

"Maria please….listen to me…you weren't shot…it WASN'T you! It was Liz…remember? At the Crashdown, and Max healed her…." He knew his voice was pleading and he was being reduced to everything he hated in a man, yet there he was, going to whatever lengths necessary to get Maria to listen to him.

"No...no! It was me. You let me die…you killed me. You could have saved me but you let me die…you killed me…" Her voice dropping to whispers as her voice quavered as newly formed tears fell from her eyes. Michael's heart broke at the sight.

He saw her clutching her stomach, and an idea struck him. "Maria, look to your stomach…there's no blood, you're alive. You're standing in front of me…talking to me and breathing. You're NOT dead!"

She heard him this time, his words seeming to carry logic. She did as he asked; lifting the hand she had placed protectively over her stomach and saw no blood, just as Michael saw. Yet, what she saw came as a shock for both her AND Michael.

Michael took a tentative step towards her and when she made no move to stop him, he closed the distance, coming to a halt right in front of her. Dropping to his knees, he pulled her hovering hand away, and dropped it lightly at her side. His jaw dropping open at what lay beneath the fabric; there, in all its glory, was a glowing handprint just as Liz had when Max healed her.

"What the hell?" The words flittered through Michael's lips, startling Maria out of her stupor.

"What happening? Michael? What the hel-"

"Maria? Maria, honey, are you okay?" Came Amy's voice, followed by the soft pattering of feet scurrying down the hallway towards Maria's room.

Jumping to his feet, Michael practically flew out the window and out of sight, until he remembered Maria's previous state, before reality and imagination separated.

"I'm sorry Maria. I would never intentionally hurt you, I swear. I'll see you tomorrow. Lock your windows, if you have another nightmare, call Liz." With that, he spun on his heals. At the last second, before disappearing from sight he whispered "I'm so sorry Maria." But the wind carried his words to Maria's ears.

The soft threading of Michael's steps away from her window seemed to agitate her. It seemed as if he was leaving her to fend for herself against whatever was going on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maria?" Amy came bursting through the door. "I heard screams…are you ok?"

"I…I had a nightmare mom. I thought someone was here...in my room. Sorry, did I wake you?" She managed a weak smile that betrayed all her inner turmoil.

"Oh it's ok honey. How about some tea to settle your nerves? No? Well alright, you get some rest now alright? Call if you need me." Amy smile, still half asleep, and turned and walked back to her room, yawing on the way.

_What the hell is going on? Was someone dream walking me? But only Isabel knows how to do that…and why would she put Michael against me?_

The thoughts invaded her brain, not sparing her a moment's rest, as she locked the window to her room as Michael asked. _God I need sleep_, was the last coherent thought she had, before sleep overtook her.

tbc..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well? what do you think? i realise Michael was a bit O/C but that will be explained in the next chapter. feedback is always great guys! thanks for the comments thus far, they've really motivated me so thank you!


	5. Answerless Questions

**Disclaimer –** I own zip, nada nothing. Though I wish I owned Michael…..but that's a whole different story.

**Author's notes –** Sorry I abandoned this for a long time. I honestly forgot about this, what with my final year in school rearing it's ugly ass head. While we're being honest, I'll admit that the little reviews didn't exactly motivate me to get back on this horse. I do apologize for the choppyness of this chapter, but I promise, this will go somewhere if people want it to! Just let me know?

**Ignorance Is Innocent**

_Chapter Five: Answerless Questions_

**RE-CAP**

_What the hell is going on? Was someone dream walking me? But only Isabel knows how to do that…and why would she put Michael against me?_

The thoughts invaded her brain, not sparing her a moment's rest, as she locked the window to her room as Michael asked. _God I need sleep_, was the last coherent thought she had, before sleep overtook her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of Michael's feet slamming into the asphalt as he ran echoed into the night. _This better help. He better know how to help her or I'm screwed!_ Refusing to slow down his pace, he took a sharp left around the street corner and tripped over the curb as he ran towards his destination. _Dammit!_ Picking himself up and dusting the dirt off his clothes, he took a deep breath before jumping the fence and marching purposefully towards a window.

Making good use of his other-worldy "gifts", he silently unlocked the window and hauled himself in, landing with a loud thud.

"Ooof! God that hurt!"

The lights came on and Michael had to shield his eyes from the sudden change in contrast.

"Michael? What are you doing here? Was it….did….Hank?"

"No, sorry for waking you. Listen Maxwell, I need your help; it's Maria."

"Is she okay? Should I call Liz? What about –"

"Max! You freaking out isn't going to help! I…Maria…her stomach is glowing." Lowering himself onto the edge of Max's bed, Michael's head fell into his hands, conveying his helplessness openly to Max.

"Glowling? Like Liz's after I healed her?"

"Yeah. She was freaked Max. Something made me go there, it was like she pulled me there somehow. I **knew** to go there Max! She was screaming and I went in to wake her. She said…god she was so scared!" Michael's voice wavered as he relayed what happened.

"What did she say, Michael?"

Michael's eyes met Max's, black and haunted. "She said I killed her. That I let her die. She dreamt of the shooting, but she got shot instead of Liz. She said I pulled you out, I convinced you not to heal her. I wouldn't do that Max. I wouldn't have let her die….I couldn't…" His voice broke, telling Max that he needed answers. Max, however, wasn't sure if he possessed them.

"Someone tried to turn her against me, Max. Through her dreams."

"The only one that can dream walk is Izzy. Why would she want do that? You **know** she wouldn't do that."

"I didn't." Both males whipped their heads towards the door; eyes landing in a pyjama clad Isabel. Sighing heavily, Isabel walked in and planted herself next to Michael on Max's bed. "I didn't do it Michael. I couldn't do that, not to Maria. Not now anyway. Contrary to what I'd like you two to believe, she does mean a lot to me. I've never had girlfriends Michael, why would I ruin my chance at finally having one?"

"If you didn't do it, then who did? And what the hell is up with the glowing hand print on her stomach?"

"Glowing hand print?" Inquired Isabel, turning to face Max figuring that he would probably be the one to answer.

"Michael said she had a glowing hand print on her stomach. Which means someone connected with her. But when? We need to talk to Maria, Michael. She'll be able to give us an idea of what happened before – "

"What did you do to her?"

It was as if the situation had just struck Isabel. Her thoughts sorting themselves out, in a feeble attempt to draw all the answers she could from the unasked questions. That one question, however, seemed to take precedence, as if the answer could unlock the cause and cure.

TBC…

**A/N:** Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Any ideas you have on who you think the mystery dream walker is?


	6. I'll Take The Fall

**Disclaimer –** I own zip, nada nothing. Though I wish I owned Michael…..but that's a whole different story.

**Author's notes –** Yay! Another update D I only got one review on this one. Thank you _RoswellJunkie_!! Hope this chapter is alright.

**Ignorance Is Innocent**

_Chapter Six: I'll Take The Fall_

**RE-CAP**

"Michael said she had a glowing hand print on her stomach. Which means someone connected with her. But when? We need to talk to Maria, Michael. She'll be able to give us an idea of what happened before – "

"What did you do to her?"

It was as if the situation had just struck Isabel. Her thoughts sorting themselves out, in a feeble attempt to draw all the answers she could from the unasked questions. That one question, however, seemed to take precedence, as if the answer could unlock the cause and cure.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You think _**I**_ did this to her?

Sighing, Isabel tried explaining herself. "I wasn't accusing you, Michael. It's just…I saw her leave the Soap Factory. 'Leave' wouldn't be the right word. She ran, Michael. Fast. What did you do to her? Why did you say to make her run?"

"Why is that even an issue here? What makes you think that I'm the reason she ran out? What, Iz? You think that –"

"Michael! Just calm down, okay? I'm trying to figure this out. To do that, I need to know what happened before and after you saw her. And to answer your question, you went to her didn't you? You're not exactly the type to be dropping by people's houses in the dead of the night, except ours. So obviously, you went there looking for her. To try to fix whatever it was that you did"

"You pushed her away didn't you, Michael?" Mac had been passively listening, he himself lost in thought trying to think of a logical explanation for this whole mess. It wasn't until Isabel had mentioned the Soap Factory, that Max realized that his talk with Michael about Maria made him feel obligated to push her away.

The silence became almost too much for Isabel to bear. She'd given them enough time to process the last few minutes and when neither males decided to speak up and explain themselves, her frustration of being out of the loop got the best of her.

"Will one of you tell me what's going on?" She asked, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two. "Michael?"

"The heat wave…it got to me okay? I don't know WHY her, but it's like she was calling me to her. So I went. And I kissed her. There you happy?"

Isabel found herself smiling in spite of herself. "I think we all know why, Michael. God the sexual tension between the two of you when you're in the same room makes it hard for anyone else to breathe!"

"Are you done now? It's nice to know that my love life –"

"Or lack of one?" Muttered Max with a sheepish grin.

" – amuses you," Michael carried on, decided to ignore Max's comment but threw him a pointed glare, "but it's not helping Maria is it?" Running his hand through his hair in frustration, Michael flopped down onto Max's study chair, shoulder slumping forward with helplessness.

"What did you say to her Michael? Izzy's right; knowing what happened before and after you saw the hand print could help us here."

"I'm sure you'll be happy to know that you were right Max." replied Michael sarcastically. "I pushed her away. I told her it was getting too intense. I – she said she needed air. I looked at her then, like I was trying to tell her that this was for the best you know? I don't think I even convinced myself about that. She had tears in her eyes. She left after that. She didn't want me to see her cry…"

He was whispering now, as if he was talking to himself; as if he had forgotten Max and Isabel was in the room with him.

As if the twins realised this themselves, they chose not to comment on it – yet.

"So she left right after that?" Isabel's voice was soft, holding a motherly warmth as if she was trying to tell him that he did what he thought was best at the time.

This seemed to startle Michael back into reality. "Yeah, yeah she left. I left too, soon after. I was planing on coming here. I wasn't really focusing on where I was going. I've been here enough times to navigate myself here blindfolded. I guess my feet had other plans for me." He said, sighing in defeat.

Casting worried glances at each other, the twins' fears now grew to include Michael and his resigned attitude – a quality that was completely unlike the Michael they both knew.

"Maybe you're right Iz. Maybe this is my fault." He looked up at them. Both were unprepared for the look that now engulfed Michael's face.

TBC..

What do you think? Should I continue?


	7. Fading Façade

**Disclaimer –** I own zip, nada nothing. Though I wish I owned Michael…..but that's a whole different story.

**Author's notes – HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!!** Hope you started 2008 with a bang P Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed! Here's a new chapter for ya. Hope you like it! Another a/n is down the bottom D

**Ignorance Is Innocent**

_Chapter Seven: Fading Façade_

Hallowed eyes stared back at them. Hallowed and haunted – a deadly combination where one Michael Guerin is involved. Maxwell Evans had never seen that look before. Neither had his twin Isabel. Of all the times he had come to them, battered, bruised and bloody, never once has he let them behind his wall, into the turmoil that overcomes his dark soul on days where such occurrences surfaced. In his case, they surfaced far too often.

In all those times, they dealt with an angry Michael. His continuous front was so convincing, that the felt that he was just that – angry. None of those instances prepared them for a broken Michael. The tough guy, 'rebel without a cause' persona he had built for himself melted away right before their very eyes, catching them off guard and quite honestly breathless.

It must have been a twin thing, because once they saw that look in his eyes, they **knew**. Possibly before he, himself even knew. Their said tough guy lost all his edge when their kooky friend was involved. Michael Guerin was falling in love with Maria Deluca.

_I broke her. F-uck. What do I do? God, I can't breathe. The one time she needs someone, I can't be it. For all the time she's been that someone to me, this one time, I can't be that someone to her. Why? Because I'M the f-ucking reason she needs someone else!_

_Oh God. What do I do? What do I do…I broke her…I broke her._

Michael's eyes clouded over as he succumbed to his thoughts, and for once in an insanely long time, his emotions.

Too lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the gentle hand of Isabel Evens that landed softly upon his, the mouth on a tear-stained face gently whispering his name. Also gone unnoticed were the larger, firmer hands of Max Evans pulling him to his feet and sitting him down on the edge of the bed.

Isabel slowly but swiftly slid off his shoes and as if against his own will, Michael's slowly leant down onto his side, pulling his knees tightly against his body before covering his face with his hands. Then and only then did his façade completely crumble.

The last thing the twins saw before they turned off the light was the unmistakeable violet shake of his shoulders and the barely contain sob that managed to escape his tortured lips.

In the dead of the night, a figure lay tossing and tumbling beneath her sheets, muttering incoherent words. All of a sudden, the figure bolted up right, eyes snapping open, the whiteness of her eyes glowing eerily brightly. Her had shot up and gripped at her chest; the silence of the room soon engulfed by the sound of frantic gasping.

_Panic. Blind panic._ That was the only thing Maria's body seemed to do. As her fingers curled around the fabric of her tank top, the thin material preventing her neatly manicured nails from marring her perfect porcelain skin.

Gasping for air, she tried to focus on her breathing. _In. Out. In. Out… Not working. Oh God, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die…_

She'd dreamt again. This one was wasn't much different from the last. Michael still left her for dead. Only this time, Michael shot the gun.

**A/N:** _Dun Dun Dun_……hehe am I evil for leaving it there? I'll be honest and say that I wasn't planning on updating...Help me out here guys! Reviews are always nice. At least that way I know the work put into writing these chapters are not going to waste…I swear I got only like 3 reviews on the last 2 chapters….

This chapter was meant to be focused mostly on being inside Michael and sorry if he seems really out of character at the moment – there is a reason for these. And I didn't want to touch too much on Maria _yet_. Once again, there is a reason for that! So if you want to find out, the nice little purple button down there will do the trick D


End file.
